Lazel vs Frazel
by missanna444
Summary: It's after the war and Hazel realizes she has to choose between Frank and Leo.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story time! This one is gonna be awesome! I can tell already. This takes place after the war with Gaea. Enjoy!**

**Hazel's P.O.V**

I sat in my new cabin and tried to make sense of what was going on. The war was finally over, but everything was a mess. Camp Jupiter had been destroyed completely, along with many of the campers. Any campers who were left had to stay at Camp Half-Blood for the time being. So many were dead and I had so much on my mind. None of it seemed to make sense.

I was mulling over all of this when a knock sounded at the door of my cabin. I watched silently as it opened. Frank came inside and shut the door behind him. He stared at me.

"Are you feeling okay? Of course you're not." he said, realizing his question was dumb. I gave him a wry smile. Frank sat next to me.

"No, Frank, I'm not okay. It's just so sad. I've never experienced anything so awful before. Even dying and coming back to find that Sammy was dead is better than this." I told him. He nodded.

"Well, at least none of the Seven died. That at least must comfort you." He said, and I shrugged. Sure, that meant something to me, but I just needed laughter instead of comfort. I frowned. Laughter wasn't going to come anytime soon unless I talked to Leo. I could do that, except that I'd stopped talking to him. I never gave him a reason, but I knew it was because I didn't want to have to decide between him and Frank.

As I was thinking about this, Frank picked up on my silence. I must've been smiling slightly, because he knew what was running through my head.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" he asked. I looked up and registered the twinge of sadness in his voice.

"Who do you mean?" I replied, trying not to let on that I knew what he meant. Frank gave me a look showing that he could see right through my lie.

"You're thinking about Leo, I can tell. You've got a small smile on your face and you weren't paying attention to what I was saying. Why haven't you talked to him yet?" he responded with a knowing look. I looked away.

"I just don't want to talk to him. I don't want to have to decide." I muttered as quietly as possible. Frank stared at me in bewilderment.

"You mean, decide on who you like more?" he asked. I nodded silently. I hadn't expected him to hear me. Frank swallowed.

"Why do you have to choose? You were with me first, not Leo. Remember, Leo isn't Sammy." he said and I thought I heard something creep into his voice. I wasn't sure exactly what it was, though.

"I… I'm not sure. I just feel like… I don't know." I said, wondering what I felt like. Frank was silent. I watched him, waiting to see what he was going to say.

"You feel like you like me, but Leo keeps drawing you back in." Frank said, finishing my sentence. I realized with a start that he was right. He stood up, turning to leave. Where was he going?

"Frank, don't go!"

"Why not? It's clear you still like Leo. You like him more than me." He said and opened the door. I watched as he left and closed the door. I stared at the door and wondered why I had let him go. At first, I thought he was right and that I did like Leo better. But after a moment, I wasn't so sure. Maybe I did, but maybe I still wanted to be with Frank.

I ran to the door and flung it open for the first time. The sunlight hurt my eyes, but when they adjusted I was saddened by what I saw.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I think it was a little slow, but I promise it will get better! Please review and tell your friends!**

**Yours,**

**Anna **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I have no idea if this is going to be a good chapter or not, so I'll try my best. Also, I don't actually know who Hazel will end up with in my story, so I'm pretty much seeing how it goes and working from there. Enjoy!**

**Leo's P.O.V**

I hadn't seen Hazel in a while, so I decided to go to her cabin for a visit. I was almost to her cabin when I saw Frank enter it. I frowned; he'd ruined my chance. Jason walked by to see me watching Hazel's cabin.

"Care to explain why you happen to be standing here, staring at the cabin over there?" Jason asked jokingly. I grinned back.

"Well, I meant to visit her but Frank seems to be ruining my chances. Any suggestions?" I asked. Jason laughed.

"Yeah, I've got a suggestion. Don't let Frank see you visiting her." he said, still laughing. I grinned, but shook my head.

"Frank's not the kind of guy to hurt me for just checking in to see if Hazel is okay."

"True, but he might have a different idea of what's going on. Come on, while you wait, why don't we play a little football?" Jason suggested. I shrugged and he tossed me the ball. We played for a few minutes and I forgot all about Hazel. After a while, I saw the door open. I glanced over to see Frank storming over to me. I continued to play football with Jason as if I hadn't seen anything.

"Leo, you told me you weren't going to make a move on my girlfriend!" Frank growled.

"Well, yeah, because I didn't make a move on her. If you don't believe me, ask her yourself!" I yelled back at him, tossing the football between my hands. Franks growling became more bear-like.

"You'd better stay away from her!" He said. There it was again, a growl. As I watched, Frank began to grow white fur. He was turning into a polar bear! He dropped onto his hands and knees. Or rather, he was on his four paws. He came barreling towards me. What was going on? Frank was never like this!

I made a run for it, but Frank knocked me down. Apparently, when turning into a bear, you also develop their horrible smell. I grimaced as the fishy smell of his breath filled the immediate area. I tried to shake him off, but if you've ever felt a bear sitting on top of you, you'd know how hard that is.

"Dude, what's your problem? I haven't even seen Hazel in the past few weeks. How can I possibly date her? I mean, sure she's pretty, but if you can't see a girl, how can you date her?" I grinned. The polar bear on my chest roared in my face.

"Ew, dude. Now I can see why she doesn't like you. Your breath is HORRIBLE!" I said jokingly. I guess he didn't see it as a joke. Frank's huge paw came flying down at me. It left a huge gash in my upper arm. I yelled in pain. The polar bear just grunted. I turned my head to look at the blood. It was worse than I expected.

"What are you thinking?!" I cried. I grimaced again as the pain got worse. My breathing seemed to get a little shallower. I suppose it was from having a bear sit on me.

"Leo!" a voice cried. I looked over to see Hazel standing in her doorway. Frank the polar bear looked up, growled at me, and scampered away. Hazel ran towards me. Jason came over, too. Their voices sounded distant, but I could hear Hazel tell Jason to get Will Solace, the best healer at camp.

"Leo, are you okay? What got into Frank? I've never known him to hurt people unless he really needed to." she commented as Jason ran off.

**Frank's P.O.V**

I got back to my cabin and turned back to a human. There was still some blood on my hand. What had I done? Leo wasn't a bad guy. In fact, all he'd wanted to do was check on Hazel. It wasn't his fault she liked him. The way I'd acted was unacceptable and I had to fix it. But how was I going to do that after I'd hurt Leo so badly. I'd probably broken Hazel's heart, too.

**I know, nobody is in character in this chapter. I wanted to make it interesting. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Before I go, I have a few announcements. Please don't ignore these, as they are important to me.**

** 1.) I've read a series called "Beyonders" written by Brandon Mull. I loved it and I'd love to make some fanfiction for it, but there is no category for it on this website. If anyone has read it and agrees with me, please P.M. me so we can make a category for it.**

** 2.) I've also watched some old TV shows (60s and 70s). The ones I watch most are "Bewitched", "I Dream of Jeannie", and "Lost in Space". If anyone likes these shows and wishes for me to do some fanfics for them, P.M. me!**

**That's all for now. You guys are awesome!**

**Yours,**

**Anna **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry that took so long to update. I was a little discouraged for a while. Also, I was in the middle of doing a production of "Annie", so I was busy. I hope this chapter will help you realize that Frank is NOT a jerk. Enjoy! **

**Frank's P.O.V**

What was wrong with me? I felt sort of stupid. Leo wasn't horrible, he was a good guy. There was only one thing I could do. It was perfectly clear; I had to talk to him. At this point, I could assume that he was at the Big House, resting. I pulled a hood over my head, so no one would speak to me as I walked over. It seemed stupid to hide myself as an animal.

I went inside. Will Solace was cleaning up the area. He saw me and smiled.

"Come to apologize, have you? Don't worry, I'll leave if you want." he said. I nodded and Will walked out of the room. I wandered over to where Leo was fast asleep. I looked at him for a moment. I didn't really know what to say. The poor guy was hurt badly. Nothing I said was going to work. I took a breath. I gently nudged him until he woke up.

"What? Why are you here?" he asked me. He sat up nervously. I wouldn't look at him. Leo watched me suspiciously.

"I came to apologize. I'm sure you don't trust me at this point, but it has to be said. I don't know what came over me. It's not really your fault if Hazel likes you. I, well, uh, I guess you might have just been checking on her and I guess I can't do anything about that. I'm sorry." I said. Leo sighed and scratched his head.

"Well, I accept your apology. But I need you to prove I can trust you." he said. I nodded eagerly.

"I'll do anything for you. You can trust me. I promise. What do you want?" I asked. Leo grinned excitedly. He thought for a long time, probably five minutes. He looked at me mischievously.

"Alright," he said. "I want you to put in a good word for me to Hazel. If you can do that, then you've got to be an awesome guy." I nodded. I heard the door open, but I didn't look to see who it was.

"Thanks for accepting my apology. I'll do what I can for you. You're a good kid, you know. I hope you can fully forgive-"I was cut off but a voice saying my name. I turned and saw Hazel. I walked to her but she backed up quickly.

"Hazel, what's wrong? It's alright, you know. He's forgiven me." I told her. Hazel's expression turned furious.

"How could you ever think that an apology could fix everything?" she said angrily, hands on her hips. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Look, I-I, well, he, uh, Leo told me to do something so he could trust me. He can trust me; he's really smart and clever." I said. Hazel just stared at me, not speaking. Finally, she opened her mouth.

"Are you feeling okay, Leo?" she asked him. He smiled and said, "Never better. Well, that's a lie, but who cares?" Hazel walked over, kissed Leo on the cheek, and stalked out. I stood, frozen on the spot. Leo was grinning from ear to ear and his eyebrows were raised. Then he turned to me and his smile disappeared. He looked like I was going to attack him again. I clenched my fists and stomped out the door.

**Hi guys, I know that this chapter was rather short, but I didn't have many ideas. Don't forget to review and tell your friends!**

**Until next time,**

**Anna **


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up guys? I'm hoping to post more, but I start school in two days. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews! I really am grateful for you guys. So, here's the next chapter! Make sure you read the author's note at the bottom! Enjoy!**

**Hazel's P.O.V**

Through the next few days, Leo began to get much better. I was with him sometimes to keep him company. Somehow, I was much happier than I had been in months. One morning, Will told me Leo was well enough to leave.

"Thanks Will. " I told him.

"Any time. Just don't let him exert himself." he said. I nodded. I led Leo out the door and we slowly made our way towards his cabin. When we got there, Leo hesitated. I couldn't go in, there was no one else there, but I stood at the door while he tried to say a complete sentence.

"Hey, um, well, this is hard to say, but I- well, I was wondering if, um…" he stammered. I smiled at him.

"What were you wondering?" I asked, grinning at him. Leo took at breath. His fingers started to get restless, like when he is nervous. After a moment, he looked at me.

"Will you go on a date with me? I mean, not a real date, that might be awkward. But, just hanging out with just the two of us. Please? I know Frank is your boyfriend, but I want just one date. Or hanging out? Or… well, whatever it is." Leo stopped talking and stared at the floor. I was stunned. I had to admit, I'd seen it coming, but I was still shocked. I was silent for a few moments. Leo eventually looked at me when I didn't answer. I smiled at him warmly.

"I'll hang out with you. You certainly deserve it. But, we do have to be careful. Remember, it's not a real date." I told him. The moment I spoke, Leo's whole face lit up like he couldn't believe it. He told me he'd see me later and I left.

On the way to dinner that night, I wondered if I had made the right decision. I liked Frank and he was my boyfriend. Was I being disloyal to him? I had no idea. At the same time, I wanted to spend time with Leo. What was I going to do?

As I ate dinner, I would catch Leo glancing at me across the pavilion. Even if my thoughts were confusing, I couldn't help but smile at him every once in a while. But every time I smiled, I felt guilty all over again. What's a girl to do when two wonderful boys capture her heart? I had no idea. I had to talk to someone. Naturally, I went to Piper. She seemed like the best choice. Not that there were many choices in the first place. After dinner, I went to find her.

"Hey Hazel! What's wrong? You look… confused." she said when I found her on the beach. We sat down in the sand and I explained my issue. She frowned.

"You know," she said after a moment. "I never really imagined you'd have this problem. Besides, didn't you stop thinking of Sammy when you saw Leo?" I nodded. I had stopped thinking that way. Most of the time, anyway.

"You're right about that, I guess. But I think I do like Leo as more than a friend. I'm just confused about the whole situation with Frank. I really just don't know if I should hang out with Leo." I told her. Luckily, she had an idea.

"Why not hang out with him? Then you'll see if you like him as much as you think." she told me. I gave it a little thought. I thanked Piper for her advice. She was good to have around when you really need it. I stood and left the beach. Leo and I agreed to meet at the beach tomorrow at 6:30pm, just before the sun goes down. I hoped it would work. Honestly, I had no idea what would happen. I didn't expect what did happen.

**I know it's a bit short. But if I made it any longer, it would cut into the next chapter. So, I hope you enjoyed it. Anyhow, I had an idea for a new story. You may remember my first story, "What to Say". If not, you can look it up and you might like it. Anyhow, I was thinking of writing a prequel for it. Let me know what you think! Don't forget to review!**

**Until next time,**

**Anna **


End file.
